girls_x_heroinefandomcom-20200214-history
PM12
"Yotsuba's Secret Training!" (ヨツバ、ヒミツの特訓！; Yotsuba, Himitsu no Tokkun!) is the 12th episode of Secret x Heroine Phantomirage! and the 114th episode in the Girls x Heroine series. Kokomi and Saki decide to create a Dance Club. But Yotsuba who has no sense of rhythm is worried and has no interest in it. Yotsuba goes out to a drum class, Art, a foreigner who loves Japanese culture is turned into an Ikenaier! Will Yotsuba be able to take back Art's uncool heart all by herself!? The girl with the Phantomi Dial and a red shirt is watching a Phantomirage report on an outdoor tv screen. She says that she'll verify whether or not they're worthy of being a Phantomi. Kokomi is planning the dance club and wants to practice right away but Yotsuba has plans and suddenly leaves. She's still feeling down because her dancing rhythm is off so she decides to attend a wadaiko class. The Reverse Police discover from a magazine that Japanese culture is popular around the world, including wadaiko. Chief Gyanne tries popular Japanese makeup but Detective Abekobe thinks she did it wrong. "Hey girl!" An excited foreigner starts talking to Yotsuba in English. She tries to say she doesn't know English but he keeps going on and on. She only knows how to say "Stop!" She hides and uses the honyaku key so that his words automatically get translated. He's still super excited about drums so his talking style doesn't change even when translated. His overzealous talking might be too much for her personality so she leaves. She notices that the drumstick cross matches Phantomi Diamond's latest riddle, a large X, so she goes back. Officer Magyaku arrives first and tries to Reverse Arrest the teacher, but accidentally turns the foreigner into "Tatakanaiya." He stops everyone from beating the taiko. When they try, it makes weird sounds. Yotsuba transforms into Phantomi Clover. He transforms into a taiko and asks which one is him. Everyone thinks it's the one in the middle so Yotsuba decides to beat it just to make sure. There are slight ouches, but Yotsuba decides to use the power up key to increase her strength and speed. With fierce beats on the other drums she scares him and then saves his uncool heart. The class is back to normal and Yotsuba has fun drumming with the foreigner. Kokomi and Saki compliment Yotsuba's hard work. Minoru gives them the exact same juice with the exact same joke as the previous episode, which Kokomi finds odd. Saki announces that they solved the giant X riddle, but Yotsuba says it was just a coincidence. Another Minoru arrives and the girls stare at him in shock as he eats a banana. A girl with a pendant and red shirt tells them that relying on coincidence is not worthy of Phantomi. She was previously disguised as Minoru. She leaves a giant card, the last challenge. * Yotsuba attents a wadaiko class because she thinks she has the worst rhythm. * Phantomi Diamond leaves a giant card, the last challenge to find out whether or not they're worthy. Phantomirage! # Kokomi Sakurai # Saki Asumi # Yotsuba Shizuki # Seira Kureha Reverse Police # Detective Abekobe # Officer Magyaku # Chief Gyanne Others # Kumachi # Phandy Narrator # Toshiyuki Toyonaga Category:Phantomirage Episodes